


Frantic Love

by AlecWrites



Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Kissing prompt: awkward fumbling kisses where their both so excited that it’s sloppy and teeth clashYour prompt: Bokuto booping Kuroo's nose with their finger.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138145
Kudos: 13





	Frantic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing prompt: awkward fumbling kisses where their both so excited that it’s sloppy and teeth clash  
> Your prompt: Bokuto booping Kuroo's nose with their finger.

They were entwined on the floor. Bokuto's ankles rested behind Kuroo's back and behind and the same was parallel on the other side. Kuroo's long legs wrapped around Bokuto's waist and his ankles hooked together. They sat up and chatted. Bokuto loved being close like this. His boyfriend never said anything bad about him and always enjoyed every moment they spent together. It was nice. Bokuto didn't need to pretend or force himself to be calm. Everything was right.

Bokuto booped the end of Kuroo's nose and smiled happily. Kuroo blinked at him before smiling brightly and kissing Bokuto. They chased each other in the kiss, and held tightly, they couldn't stop giggling and saliva was everywhere as they kissed. It was sloppy and fun and perfect even as their teeth clacked together. Bokuto giggles as Kuroo finally pulled away, dragging Bokuto's bottom lip with him and laughing. They pressed their foreheads together as they smiled, sharing the air that was exchanged between them.

**Author's Note:**

> love me some bokuroo
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!!
> 
> -Alec


End file.
